Integrated circuit (IC) magazines such as are illustrated in FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C are used to store and transport packaged ICs during testing and packaging.
FIG. 1A is a top down view of a conventional integrated circuit magazine 100. The integrated circuit magazine 100 is a tray with magazine slots 108 that accommodate packaged ICs 114. The magazine slots 108 lie between magazine rails 108.
FIG. 1B shows the open end of a conventional IC magazine 100. Packaged IC's 114 may be inserted into the magazine slots 108 at the open end of the IC magazine 100.
A cross sectional view of the open end of the conventional IC magazine 100 is depicted in FIG. 2. The cross section shows magazine slots 108 between magazine rails 110. A packaged IC 114 is shown in one of the magazine slots 108.
FIG. 1C shows the closed end of a conventional IC magazine 100. A stop pin 112 formed in the middle of the magazine slot 108 at the closed end to keep the packaged ICs 114 from falling out of the IC magazine is typical.
A cross sectional view of the closed end of the conventional IC magazine 100 is depicted in FIG. 3. The cross section shows magazine slots 108 between magazine rails 110. The stop pin 112 in the middle of the magazine slot 108 prevents packaged ICs from falling out of the closed end. A packaged IC 114 which is blocked by the stop pin 112 is shown in one of the magazine slots 108.
IC chips typically are loaded into conventional IC magazines after they have been molded into a dual inline package (DIP). The DIPs may then be transported in the IC magazine to testing equipment to verify functionality. The testing equipment typically unloads the DIPs from the IC magazine, plugs them into an IC socket, and tests them. After testing the DIPs are typically loaded back into the IC magazine and transported to another machine which packages the DIPs for use in automated pick and place circuit board manufacturing equipment. For example, the IC magazine may be inserted into a tape and reel packaging machine which attaches the packaged ICs to reels of tape which are used in automated circuit board manufacturing equipment.